


Nightmare

by Sevondia



Series: Nygmobblepot Family Fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevondia/pseuds/Sevondia
Summary: Martin has a bad dream.





	Nightmare

Accompanied by the roaring sounds of thunder and the heavy pelts of rain hitting against the glass windows, Martin stumbled into Edward and Oswald’s bedroom. Not yet awake, he stood in his helpless fearful state by the side of Oswald’s sleeping body, his clammy hands going to grip and shake the other’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Oswald slurred sleepily as he awoke in a dazed state. Freeing himself from Edward’s heavy arm that was slung over him, he pushed himself up on his elbow and rubbed at his eyes. “What’s wrong Martin?”

Martin’s lower lip wobbled as he stared at Oswald, a quick flash of lightning illuminating the boy’s wide eyes which glistened with tears.

“Nightmare?” Oswald asked, relaxing slightly. Martin nodded.

“Come on,” Oswald replied, lifting up the corner of their blanket to allow Martin to climb on. Once on and under the blankets, he immediately clung to Oswald, and Oswald responded by tucking him in, wrapping his arms around the other to pull him close. “Shh,” Oswald soothed, settling back down to rest his chin upon Martin’s mess of curly hair, whilst Martin remained a scared and quivering mess in his arms. “It can’t hurt you - I’m here,” Oswald whispered through the dark, lightly caressing his fingers down Martin’s back. 

Martin nodded, drying his eyes and runny nose on Oswald’s nightshirt. 

“Nightmares… Are just stories that your mind makes up to trick you. That’s what my mother used to tell me when I was your age.” Martin sniffed. “Ed probably knows a lot about nightmares… And if you ask him nicely tomorrow,” he paused, placing a kiss atop Martin’s head. “He could probably tell you the whole scientific meaning behind them.”

Unbeknownst to Oswald, Edward was awake, smiling softly as he listened to the pouring rain and Oswald’s soft words. “Caused by brain activity,” Edward mumbled sleepily, drawing Oswald closer to him so he could wrap his arm around Martin, too. Oswald, now in the middle of the embrace, smiled and sank down further into his covers, a feeling of warmth enveloping him.

“See?” Oswald whispered to Martin. “Just brain activity,” he chuckled. “Whatever that means.”

Feeling Martin begin to relax, he improvised with a bedtime story. “You wanna hear a dream I had the other night?” He asked, Martin responding by nodding against his chest. 

“Well, you and Edward finally persuaded me to get a dog,” he laughed lightly, Martin letting out a small gasp. “You know how you two have been asking me for weeks?” Martin nodded. “Well, we got one, but it was yellow and the size of a house.” He paused. “We couldn’t get it through the door.”

Martin giggled into his chest. He wanted to ask ‘Then, where did he live? What did we call him?’, but in his panic he hadn’t brought his notepad, and he was now far too comfortable to move.

“See, dreams are weird sometimes. Nothing to be afraid of,” Oswald concluded. From beside him, Edward snuggled closer and rested his head between Oswald’s neck and shoulder. 

“Not as weird as the ones I had when I was on those hallucinogens,” Edward mumbled, nudging Oswald’s shoulder with his chin.

Oswald smirked. Edward had told him the numerous details of his experience on the medication he had taken after shooting Oswald. That time had passed now, and they could laugh about it freely, as if it were an old funny story.

“Yes, Martin - once Ed even took medicine so he could dream of me.”

“I wouldn’t call them dreams. More like nightmares,” Ed joked, smirking against Oswald’s skin. Martin laughed softly, tiredness beginning to overtake him. “Be thankful, Martin, that your nightmare didn’t involve him singing Amy Winehouse in a bowler hat.”

Oswald rolled his eyes, holding back a smile. “You know you loved it. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t.”

Edward, as not to disturb Martin, merely nodded, smiling as he placed a kiss against Oswald’s collarbone.

“But anyway,” Oswald whispered, fairly certain that Martin was now drifting off to sleep. “If anything ever does threaten you, me and Ed will sort them out. Right Ed?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“In a heartbeat,” Oswald repeated, burying his face in Martin’s hair as he closed his eyes, and they all drifted back off to sleep, listening to the sounds of the rain.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!<3 Comments are always appreciated.  
> Find me on tumblr @sevondia


End file.
